fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Dragon
The Fire Dragon (火竜 Karyū) is both a race and a class of Dragons that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series, beginning from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. One of the most common types of Dragons, Fire Dragons, like their name suggests, expel breaths of fire in order to singe their foes. History in the Series In Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and its remake, Fire Dragons make up the brunt of Dolhr's soldiers. Initially appearing as unassuming humans, Fire Dragon Manaketes only assume their dragon forms after releasing the power stored within Firestones. In Mystery of the Emblem, Fire Dragons are still largely connected to Manaketes, shape-shifters who transform into Fire Dragons through the employment of Firestones. The feral Fire Dragons function as exceptions to this rule, acting as standalone entities that are permanently confined to their dragon forms. Fire Dragons in this title employ Fire Breath as their weapon of choice, and are granted the ability to inflict effective damage against Ice Dragons, alongside a resistance to Fire Breath. Any Manakete can transform into a Fire Dragon with the use of a Firestone, regardless of whether or not they are members of the Fire Dragon Tribe. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, the Fire Dragon (ファイアドラゴン Faia doragon) appears as a standalone class that attacks either one or several foes with small or large breaths respectively. Katri, the Shaman of Fire, is able to transform into the famed Dragon of Fire, Neuron, by means of drawing his draconic power from the Ring of Salia. In The Binding Blade, Fire Dragons are much the same as their Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light ancestors, where they are connected to Manaketes who assume this form through the usage of Firestones. A Fire Dragon appears as the final boss of The Blazing Blade. Decidedly stronger and more ferocious than its predecessors, the Fire Dragon in this title employs the lethal Flametongue as its sole weapon of choice. In Japan, this version of the class is called 古の火竜, meaning Ancient Fire Dragon. In the remake of Mystery of the Emblem, Fire Dragons are neither effective against Ice Dragons nor immune to Fire Breath. In this title, only feral Fire Dragons employ a separate Fire Breath weapon as their means to attack, while Manaketes directly use Firestones as weapons instead. As before, any Manakete can transform into a Fire Dragon with the use of a Firestone, regardless of whether or not they are members of the Fire Dragon Tribe. Fire Dragon Manaketes appear as enemy officers in Fire Emblem Warriors as the evil army of Velezark the Chaos Dragon. Unlike the playable Divine dragons, the Fire Dragon Manaketes are already transformed by the battle's beginning. They share the same moveset as a transformed Divine Dragon. Overview Appearance Fire Dragons resemble western dragons in their design and are almost always depicted with red scales. Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light is an exception to this rule, where they are green in colour instead. In terms of wings, Fire Dragons appearing in the Archanea Series are designed with classic bat-like dragon wings, while Fire Dragons in the Elibe Series possess wings that are entirely composed of flames. In their human forms, Fire Dragons are sometimes able to obscure their wings, which protrude from their shoulder blades. Despite their possession of wings, Fire Dragons are not treated as Flying Units and are thus not vulnerable to Bows and Wind Magic. In-Game Base Stats Maximum Stats / *-* / * / *30* / * / *8**-* |ts=60*25*25*25*25*30*25*-*12*-*-* 16 }} Growth Rates Notable Fire Dragons ''Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light *Bantu - Caretaker of Tiki who acts as a grandfather to her. *Mannu - A Manakete king who presides over the reclusive Pyrathi Isles. *Khozen - A loyal subordinate of Medeus who helps Grust and Dolhr hold Archanea. Archanea Saga *Bulzark - Loyal servant of Medeus sent to stop Camus from delivering Nyna to safety in Aurelis. The Binding Blade *Ain - A War Dragon who is instructed to guard Jutes. *Jahn - A spiteful survivor of The Scouring who seeks vengeance against mankind. The Blazing Blade *One of the three Fire Dragons summoned through the Dragon's Gate by Nergal. Gallery File:Fire dragon illustration.png|An illustration of the Fire Dragon from The Making of Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Book File:Fire Dragon (TCG).jpg|A Level 10 Fire Dragon, as it appears in the sixth series of the TCG File:FireManaketeTCG.jpg|A Level 10 Fire Dragon Manakete, as he appears in the sixth series of the TCG File:Dragons Released 2.PNG|CG artwork of a Fire Dragon from ''The Blazing Blade. File:Firedragon portrait (TS).PNG|Generic class portrait of the Fire Dragon class from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga File:FireDragonGBAIcon.gif|Generic class portrait of the Fire Dragon class from The Blazing Blade File:FaiadragDS.PNG|Generic class portrait of the Fire Dragon class from New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Dragon Echoes.png|Generic status screen portrait of the Fire Dragon class from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Fire Dragon Echoes portrait.png|Generic class portrait of the Fire Dragon class from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia File:Bantu Fire Dragon.png|Battle model of a transformed Fire Dragon from Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light File:Fire Dragon.png|Battle model of the Fire Dragon class from Mystery of the Emblem File:Neuron Battle Animation.gif|Battle animation of the the Fire Dragon Neuron from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga File:FE6 Fire Dragon.gif|Battle animation of the Fire Dragon from The Binding Blade File:FE7_Fire_Dragon.gif|Battle animation of the Fire Dragon from The Blazing Blade File:FireDragon11.png|Battle model of the Fire Dragon class from Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem File:FE15 Fire Dragon.jpg|Battle model of the Fire Dragon class from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia File:FE3 Fire Dragon Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Fire Dragon class from Mystery of the Emblem File:Firedragon map.PNG|Map sprite of the Fire Dragon class from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga File:Fire-Dragon-GBA-map-sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Fire Dragon class from The Blazing Blade File:FE12 Fire Dragon Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Fire Dragon class from New Mystery of the Emblem File:Echoes map fire dragon.gif|Map sprite of the Fire Dragon class from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia *